


No Ordinary Rabbit

by Reecey



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Caitlin - Freeform, Gen, character fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reecey/pseuds/Reecey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic for ddagent's Pack Series.</p>
<p> The life and death of a desperate babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cubs, Rabbits and Wolves, Oh My!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506383) by [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent). 



Caitlin never got what she wanted.

 She’d learned that the hard way.

Second child, second choice. _Always_.

 No matter how hard she tried, or what she did, it was never good enough.

 She’d been a ‘happy accident’ after the birth of the sainted Sam. Who was still cooed over even when Caitlin was well past cooing age. They gave him all their love and attention and threw whatever they had left over at Caitlin. There was no use fighting for attention, she’d just be told off for being naughty, if she tried to earn it, she’d get a cuddly toy.

 It was no better when she started going to school. No matter how good her grades were, Sam always did better, forever the golden child.

 She took up cheerleading, but it wasn’t as important as Sam’s football. After all, he was doing a _real_ sport. She still got an absent pat on the head and a cuddly whale, though.

 It all came to a head when she was fifteen and Sam was eighteen. She’d gotten a A+ on her midterms, practically skipping home in the ever present hope that she’d get a reward that wasn’t a scrap of plush filled with stuffing.

 She’d been babysitting a lot and still got such a good grade, that had to be worth something, right?

 “Oh, honey,” she heard her mom say as she approached the kitchen, “I’m so proud of you! Yale? That’s wonderful!”

 Caitlin hovered outside the door and watched as he mother gave Sam a hug.

 “Just wait until your father comes home, he’ll be so proud of you! I bet he’ll want to take us all out to dinner to celebrate!”

 “That’s great, Mom, but I didn’t get the scholarship.”

 Caitlin smiled. It was vindictive and spiteful, yes, but it was nice to see Sam fail once in a while.

 “Yes, that is a problem,” her mother mused, pacing back and forth, slipping in and out of view.

 “Wait,” she stopped, “we do have another option, there’s some money in the bank we could use.”

 Sam looked aghast, “but Mom, you can’t do that.”

 “Don’t worry, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Besides, she’ll probably go to some state school, she won’t need her college fund as much as you do, after all, she babysits.”

 Caitlin dropped her test paper.

 “Well, okay. I mean it is Yale, I’m never gonna get this chance again.”

 Caitlin just caught a glimpse of her mother hugging her brother again before she ran to her room and buried herself in her pile of cuddly toys.

 She cuddled Mr Gore the Gorilla and cried. She didn’t even known she’d had a college fund, and now they were taking it away from her.

 “It’s not fair,” she muttered to her small mountain of toys, “why does he always get everything?”

 He wasn’t better than her, she was a straight A student and he still got Bs sometimes. Yet here they were with him taking her future away from her.

 Maybe she should take something away from _him_.

 She lay there until she was called to get dinner, they were celebrating that night.

 Caitlin tried not to sulk, sulking meant she was being a brat, and formulated her revenge.

 Sometimes she thought that life would be so much better if Sam jut went away.

 She perked up over dessert, a plan set in her mind.

 

* * *

 

She threw an empty bottle of codeine against the wall of the guest bathroom in frustration.

 Her grandma was stupid for not leaving any good drugs behind, all there was left was three out of date bottles of laxative. How was she supposed to kill her brother with that?

 She stomped downstairs as her brother got home from football practice.

 He was scratching at his arm like a man possessed.

 “Mom! Have we got any calamine lotion? I got bit by a skeeter!”

 Their mother emerged from the kitchen a moment later with a bottle of the pink lotion.

 “Did you forget to put the insect repellent on again?”

 He shrugged.

 “Sam! One of these days you’re going to catch something awful, I just know it!”

 “You worry too much, Mom,” he laughed as their mother applied the lotion like Sam was still five.

 Caitlin smiled and pretty much bounced to the fridge for a cold lemonade.

 Maybe there was some use for three out of date bottles of laxative after all.

 

* * *

 

After he eventually got out of the hospital, Sam went to college and never came back.

 Caitlin watched her mother fuss from afar, smug in the satisfaction that Sam was too far away for her to really do anything for him.

 For a while, things were great. Without Sam to pour their love and attention on, Caitlin actually got some honest to goodness affection from them. They even took her out to dinner when she got accepted to UCLA.

 But that was when her problems started again. She hadn’t been in her dorm room for five minutes before her mother called to tell her that her father finally got that transfer to Connecticut and that they’d be moving in a month.

 Right then, Caitlin regretted leaving her mountain of cuddly toys at home.

 She threw herself into college and finding a new job. Her agency connected her to a great opportunity as a nanny, and she jumped on it. The interview went great, Francis was a sweetheart, Hiero was a proper and kind lady and Isabelle was an adorable little spitfire. She looked like she was going to be a handful, and Caitlin was looking forward to the challenge.

 Things were great for a few months, she even found a great guy named Justin and they started dating. Caitlin hadn’t been happier since those halcyon days when her brother was gone and it was just her and her parents.

 It wasn’t long before she found her best friend fucking Justin on her bed. It was all she could do not to rip the bitch’s eyes out.

 She had to take the evening off work to cry in her mountain of cuddly toys. She was worried they’d be angry, but Francis said it was fine, she could take as much time as she needed to get back on her feet. When she got back to work a few days later, he was so kind to her. Totally unlike all the dicks and assholes she’d dated, the ones who just wanted a warm hole until something better came along.

 It didn’t take long for her to decide that he was her best hope for a happy life. She felt bad for Hiero at first, but she was Miss Proper Prim and Perfect, it wouldn’t take her long to get back on her feet. She didn’t need Francis the way Caitlin did, he could take a broken and vicious nineteen year old and make her someone who didn’t want to kill her brother. Someone who wasn’t just putting on the Miss Merry Sunshine act but actually meant it.

It didn’t occur to her that she was wrong until she saw the dark satisfaction in Hiero’s eyes as she strangled Caitlin to death.

 Caitlin smiled and laughed through the choke hold, tears streaming from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise,” she croaked through laughing.

 And she kept laughing until everything went black.


End file.
